encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Superfund
__INDEX__ Die Superfund Asset Management GmbH (früher: Quadriga Beteiligungs- und Vermögens AG) ist die österreichische Gesellschaft der weltweit agierenden Superfund Gruppe von Investmentunternehmen. Superfund ist ein auf Absolute Return Fonds spezialisierter Asset Manager. Am 8. März 1996 wurde der erste Fonds (Superfund Q-AG) gestartet, ein sogenannter Managed-Futures-Fonds, der in Europa anders als in den USA zur Gruppe der Hedgefonds gezählt wird. Superfund hat Niederlassungen in Europa, Amerika und Asien. Geschichte Gegründet wurde die „Superfund Beteiligungs- und Vermögens AG“ (vormals Quadriga) 1995 in Wien von dem ehemaligen Polizisten Christian Baha und dem studierten Elektrotechniker Christian Halper. Die Umbenennung von „Quadriga“ in „Superfund“ erfolgte 2003. Im März 2011 übernahm Christian Baha sämtliche Superfund Anteile von Christian Halper und kündigte gleichzeitig den Rückzug von Halper aus dem Tagesgeschäft an. Halper bleibt jedoch wie Christian Baha einer der größten Investoren der Superfund-Fonds.Pressemitteilung auf der Webseite von Superfund Geschäftsmodell Wichtigste Verkaufsargumente sind die Möglichkeit absolute Renditen zu erzielen und die geringe Korrelation zu traditionellen Anlageklassen wie Anleihen und Aktien. Im Zeitraum von der Gründung 1996 bis 2013 erreichte der „Superfund Q-AG“ Fonds nach eigenen Angaben eine Rendite von 10,6 Prozent p.a. nach Abzug der laufenden Gebühren. Der Fonds bewegt sich bei starken Marktschwankungen zum Teil nur seitwärts.Offizielle Webseite - Performance-Chart seit Beginn Die Produkte erzielten in extrem negativen Börsenphasen wie 2001, 2002 und 2008 eine deutlich positive Performance, und zwar aufgrund dessen, dass diese sogenannten Managed-Futures-Fonds eine sehr geringe Korrelation zu Anleihen- und Aktienmärkten aufweisen.Offizielle Webseite - Performance-Chart seit Beginn Seit 2005 wird - neben der Managed-Futures-Trendfolgestrategie - eine „Superfund Blue“ genannte Aktienstrategie gehandelt. Im März 2013 wurde mit "Superfund Red" die dritte Superfund Strategie aufgelegt. Diese kurzfristige Managed-Futures-Strategie, hält Positionen nur wenige Tage und soll damit unabhängig von allgemeinen Markttrends und politisch beeinflussten Märkten absolute Erträge erwirtschaften. Seit Auflage am 8. März 2013 bis 7. März 2014 erzielte der Superfund Red EUR SICAV eine Wertsteigerung von +8,8%.http://www.superfund.at/hp11/Fonds_Performance.aspx?Menu=1&ISIN=LU0857864150&Top= Die Anlageentscheidungen werden bei Superfund durch ein automatisches Computer-Handelssystem gefällt. Hierdurch unterscheidet sich Superfund nach eigener Aussage von anderen Hedgefonds, bei denen Fondsmanager oder Gremien die Anlagepolitik bestimmen. Superfund richtet sich besonders an Privatkunden. Nach eigenen Angaben werden aktuell rund 1,25 Milliarden US-Dollar (rund 880 Millionen Euro) von privaten und institutionellen Investoren weltweit verwaltet.Offizielle Webseite - Geschichtederstandard.at: [http://staging.derstandard.at/?id=1229975025254 Trendfolger liegen wieder im Trend] Kritik Allgemein kritisch wird bei den Superfund Fonds die Tatsache gesehen, dass dieser keinerlei Beschränkungen bei den Anlageobjekten unterliegt und insofern das Geld der Anleger in jeden von nach eigenen Angaben 100 Finanz- und Rohstoffmärkten (Aktienmärkte, Anleihenmärkte, Währungsmärkte, Geldmarkttitel, Rohstoffmärkte) anlegen kann. Insofern ist für den Kunden das Risiko schwer absehbar, und kann vom historischen Kursverlauf abgeschätzt werden. Besonders kritisch werden zudem die Kosten der Finanzprodukte, die geringe Performance zwischen 2003 und 2009 sowie die zugrundeliegende Intransparenz des Geschäftskonzepts („''Black-Box“) gesehen.Tilo Barz: [http://boerse.ard.de/content.jsp?go=performance&key=dokument_107110 ''Superfund Garant: Vollgas mit Handbremse], boerse.ard.de, 13. Juni 2005Renate Daum: [http://www.graumarktinfo.de/gm/aktuell/warnung/495900.html?p=2 Superfund. Spaßbremsen im Portefeuille], graumarktinfo.de, 21. Februar 2008 Literatur * International Herald Tribune: „'Hedge funds for everyone' draw ire of some investment professionals“ (engl.) - Kambiz Foroohar - 27. April 2007 * The New York Times: „Have I Got a Fund for You“ (engl.) - Eric Dash - 30. September 2005 * Financial Times Deutschland: „Christian Baha: Vom Polizisten in Wien zum Millionär in Monaco“ - Christian Höller - 28. Juli 2004 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * deutsche Superfund-Webseite Kategorie:Markenname Kategorie:Unternehmen (Frankfurt am Main) Kategorie:Fondsinitiator Kategorie:Investmentgesellschaft